


Chaos.

by mrxloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Daddy Kink, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, Killing, Kinky, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrxloey/pseuds/mrxloey
Summary: Secrets won't permanently prevail as secrets. As they were deliberately disclosed, are you keen to withstand the fallouts that come with resisting to confide the truth?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	Chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my very first work here. I do hope people will appreciate my work(s).

It's been _6 years_ since they were caught. They were caught laying in one bed, making out. It was **forbidden**.

_What they had was forbidden._

Then, after that night, when the shorter woke up, his brother was gone. Chanyeol. He left, without a word, he _vanished_.

Their parents told him they sent his hyung to Japan, to _study_.

He was told not to worry, that they took _care_ of his hyung. He can't contact him though, every time he would get the chance to, they would found out and cut everything off. He was even threatened that _they would never give his hyung anything_ if he keeps on trying to find ways to contact him.

So he _stopped_ trying.

"Mom, you think he's fine?" He tried asking, yet he would either get a hiss, or get shrugged off in return. It was pissing him off.

So he stopped.

_He stopped asking trying to know, but he **never stopped caring.**_

*

Days, weeks, and years passed, he lost interest in living his life. University, home, University, home. That's how he lived his life.

He lost the life that he had when he was with his hyung. Going out, having fun, eating meals, laughing together, giggling. _Making out, sensual touching, sexual tension. **Oh, how it was fucking exciting.**_

Though despite what happened to them, his hyung never touched him nor penetrated him. His hyung knew he wasn't ready yet. _Oh how he misses his touch, burning his skin, owning every inch of him._

As he plops down his bed, gazing at the ceiling after a tiring day. His phone began chiming.

He anticipated it to be Kyungsoo, his best friend whose gazes can lance through your soul.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket, answering the caller without even bothering to look at it.

"Why the fu-" He was cut off by the speaker.

_**"Ready yourself, my little one, I'm coming back."** _

Just like that, the _call ended_.

That _voice_ , that deep baritone voice. It's making him _lose_ his mind. Heart erratically thumping in his chest as if yearning to shatter his ribcage. He _blinked_. Eyeing his phone as if it would make someone _come out of it._

He felt his blood rushing in his veins with _excitement,_ and _fear_. It wasn't the same sweet and honey-like voice that he was used to, _no_. It was deep, with _authority_ , with something that's compelling the smaller wish to _submit_. **Give in.**

And he did. He used up his night replaying the exact voice in his head, panting while his hand is wrapped around himself, _milking himself until white ropes shoot out._

He swerved to slumber imagining and _whimpering_ a certain name.

  
*

Few days have passed, yet still nothing. Was it a prank call? No, it was his hyung's voice. It may got deeper, but he knew it was his hyung. He tried calling the number, yet it's turned off. _The c_ _aller cannot be reached._

He sighed, dissatisfy as he has to end this day without getting a glimpse of his _very much missed hyung_.

He strode to the parking lot, eyes cast on his feet as he walks to his car, dismay etched on his face.

When he reached his car though, those pervs who won't stop trying to get in his pants were shrouding his car.

**Oh no.**

They've been trying to get into his pants, trying to persuade him, _perverting_ him, groping his ass, or slapping it. He would end up infuriated, trying to fight them would be _futile_. They're huge, taller than him, and they're a group. So Baekhyun going against them alone is just _plain suicide._

He looked down, attempting to walk away before they can get a glimpse of him, but a hand snatched him by the arm, he was faced by a smirk, a maniac looking smirk. "Where are you going, pretty?" Jaebum asked, amused at the panic wavering in the smaller's eyes.

"Uh- just g-gonna walk. P-please let g-go." He stammered, shrieking at the tight grip before he scowled at the man holding him when he trapped him against his car, pinning him down with his weight. "What? Won't you have fun with us?" The larger smirked, licking his lips as he leaned his face closer, his men beaming maniacally.

"I won't. Please just let go." He sighed, grateful he didn't stutter this time. He obviously stepped on a nerve when he saw the man's eye twitch in irritation. "What? Won't you be a little-" He was cut off by a sound of a car door closing off.

_"Little what?"_ A deep voice cut off the man, Baekhyun's eyes shot to the one who piped up. Everyone gawked at the newcomer. Jaebum pulled away from Baek, confronting the taller with a mocking look plastered on his face.

"Trying to be a hero? We can _share_ though." Jaebum offered, yet Chanyeol's eyes just dimmed, if that's even probable for how dark they were when he appeared.

"Not a hero. Now, say what you were saying earlier." Chanyeol spat out, tossing his cig on the cement, stepping on it after as he looks at Jaebum, towering him. " _Baekhyun's_ a little _what_?" He asked, voice deeper, just like in the call, filled with authority blended with toxin.

"What, a little _whore_?" Jaebum shrugged as his pals cracked up with him, Baekhyun crouching in disgrace at his words.

They all halted laughing when a deeper laugh roared, filled with travesty and venom. "A _whore_? Hm, is a person a whore just because they don't wanna fuck with a dumbass with a short dick?" Chanyeol mused, mockingly raising a brow as he leaned his weight on his car, arms crossed over his chest as he watch Jaebum's nostrils flare.

"Me? With a short dick? Come on man, that's a fucking lie." Jaebum growled, pissed off. 

"That's not what I heard though." Amused, he likes pissing people off, stepping on nerves, riling them up.

"Not everything you hear is true-"

"Show us, then. We're all men here- Hey baby boy, close your eyes. Okay, now let us see, the babe's eyes are closed." Chuckling, Chanyeol urged Jaebum when Baek shut his eyes closed, feeling his heart flutter when he registered his hyung's words. 

Flushed and humiliated, Jaebum hissed, growling, he was about to tackle the taller but his eyes saw something.

' **LOEY** '

His eyes enlarged before he started scampering somewhere, as if he saw his tremendous _fear_. His friends following him despite not understanding what's happening.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue as he watches the group rush in terror, a smirk playing on his lips before he extended a hand to Baekhyun who still has his eyes closed. Pulling him by the waist as the shorter's eyes shot open in shock.

" _Hey, baby. Happy to see me?_ "


End file.
